You Come First
by ShadowKissedDreamer
Summary: ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! Rose didn't get Liss. She got Christian. Mason and Dimitri aren't gone, and thr attacks happen. What happens when She and Chris go to UCLA, and Lissa goes to court? Slightly OOC. Takes after Shadow Kiss. Rose doesn't leave. Full Summary Inside.
1. Ew! How could you drink this stuff?

_**Full Summary: Rose never got Lissa as a guardian. Mason never died, and Dimitri never...left. Yes, the attacks did happen, but no one was fully injured. Rose got Christian instead. This takes Directly after Shadow Kiss. Rose **_**does ****_leave, but with Christian, to Los Angeles. They don't live in court, but go to UCLA instead. And as the oath says, _****"They Come First."****_. A bit OOC, and this starts the day of the Field Test finals. Also, Chris and Lissa break up, because he didn't wanna go to Court._**

**_Chapter One: Field Tests and Accusations.  
_**

**_RPOV_**

"CHRISTIAN!" I yelled, watching my ice eyed charge smirk at me. He just laughed, knowing he was trying my patience. We were currently in his culinary science class. He had made bacon freaking wrapped meatloaf. Even if I didn't care for meatloaf, I heard bacon. And he was slowly pulling it out of the oven, the scent assaulting my nose. He chuckled, finally giving me a piece. I mock hissed at him, and took the plate, polishing it off immediately.

"Rose, honestly, you're such a pig." He said. I gasped, trying to look hurtful. Then I smirked.

"I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." I said. I heard Mason and Eddie go 'Oooh!'. I laughed, and he just shook his head.

"C'mon, Rosemeralda. We gotta go let you take your field tests, now don't we?" He asked. I shook my head, but let him drag me to the finals. He pushed me into the line. I had to go last, because I was 'too much' for the others. As I entered the tent, Lissa walked up to me.

"_Christian_." She all but sneered. She then looked at me, smiling. "Rose! Go kill 'em out there!" She yelled, albeit the sad look in her eyes.

"I will, Liss. A St. Vladimirs guardian who can't do that much isn't worth her salt." I said, grinning. Chris rolled his eyes, patting my head.

"I'm banning you from _any _anime until we get through at least a week of living in L.A., kay?" He said. I gasped, frowning. I rolled my eyes and nodded, realising my name was being called repeatedly. I grabbed my stake and headed out.

I saw Dimitri, Alberta, Emil, Stan and Celeste all at the ready. They attacked as soon as I charged. Alberta lunged at me, but I managed to strike her in the chest, but not after she scratched me.

"Have you known how mad that makes me?" I growled under my breath, as I heard Dimitri chuckle. I shook my head, and punched Alberta's, as she fell on the ground, I staked her. Emil then decided to pounce on me from behind, but I rolled from under him just in time. Celeste grabbed my torso, and as Emil ran at me, I just stuck my stake out, and he did the rest. I flipped backward, and crawled through Celeste's legs, staking her by surprise. The I realised I still had Dimitri.

"SHIT!" I yelled, just as he heaved my in the air, backwards. I was faced to his back, and I laughed. I continued laughed, while he looked at me, puzzled. Everyone looked confused, but I just staked Dimitri from the back. He put me down, and I shook my head. I grabbed everyone's attention, bot only after yelling 'She the hell up' for a few minutes.

"Can I spar with Dimitri? He wasn't much of a fight!" I yelled at Kirova. She sighed, then after conversing, nodded, and let me. As soon as I turned, I was met with his fist in my gut. I yelled, but then punched him in the jaw. He groaned, but I only punched him in the gut. He did the exact same thing to me, and I yelled in pain. I clutched my torso, and he punched me in my head. I let out a screech of pain, clutching my head and seeing all the dead people I love surround me. It was like Harry Potter all over again.

Ms. Karp, Rhea, Andre, Eric, and even Natalie was there.

"NO! LEAVE ME BE!" I yelled, actually sobbing. The last time I cried was when Jessie made me think I was a blood whore. I was kneeling now, and I was laying face down in the dirt. Lissa was shaking me and Christian and Dimitri were calling out my name frantically. Adrian had ran up to me, and had began rocking me back and forth.

"Just leave me here to die. Natalie sure does wasn't revenge though. And Andree look's even happier than he did before." I said airily, sounding like I was on shrooms.

"But..Natalie and Andree are.._dead_." Lissa said, looking confused. She walked up to me, trying to heal me. I shook my head, pulling away from her. She frowned, looking up at Lissa. "I can see ghosts. I have a connection with the dead. That's how I do what I do." I said sadly. Lissa scowled, realising I kept a secret from her.

"How could you not tell me!? Did you tell anyone else?" She yelled. I nodded, cringing as I pointed to Chris, Adrian and Dimitri. She gasped, freaking out. "How could you not- wait, why do they get to know?" She asked.

"Natalie was blocking my vision as I was training one day, so obviously Dimitri noticed. Chris is my charge, so he _has _to know, and since we were together since we were born, and he'll never let me leave him, Adrian _had _to know." I said, all in one breath. Everyone but Adrian looked confused. I raised my brow, until Dimitri spoke up.

"So you and Adrian are...?" He asked. Adrian and I laughed out loud.

"No, he's my brother, stupid!" I yelled. They just looked confused. I pulled us up, and Janine and Abe walked out of the crowd.

"You're looking at the Mazur twins." He said proudly. In truth, we were the spitting image of each other. He only had only came out with lighter brown hair and jade eyes. We both had Turkish accents and acted like Abe.

"Oh my god, Rose! You're a BabyZmey!" Christian yelled. I laughed, shaking my head. "Yes, Chris. I'm a küçük Zmey." I said, patting his head. Abe chuckled, giving Adrian and I noogies. I shook my head, smoothing my hair down. "Well, then. I gotta go take a nap. Chris, forward march!" I yelled, as he followed. I laughed, jumping on his back out of the blue. He gasped, but then began running with me on his back. We fell on the crisp snow, and I fell on top of him. I hit my fore head on his, and yelled bloody murder.

"Fuck! Shit! Hell-O, Lissa." I said, feeling Lissa in my head.

_You okay? _She asked. _Fine. Hit my head on Chris'. _I said. I sensed jealousy in her voice. _What!? How? _She screamed in my head. _When I fell on him when he dropped me... _I said. _Gotta go. His head is bleeding. _I commented.

"You okay, Hathaway?" He asked. I looked up, seeing Christian and his bleeding temple. I sighed, crawling over to him, and using my sleeve to mop up the blood. A bit of it dripped on to my finger and I looked at it quizzically. He raised his brow at me and I chuckled, licking a bit of it off of my finger but instantly regretted it.

"Eugh! How could you _drink _this stuff!?" I yelled. I sighed, wondering what to do with it. "Kirova will probably think I punched you and tried to get away with it." I pouted at him.

He laughed and took my finger, sticking it in his mouth and biting my fingr in the process of licking the blood off. I squinted at him and he just chuckled, poking me in the stomach.

"Aaaaawwkwaaard!" I sang, as he pulled my finger out of his mouth and pulled us up. He shook his head, pushing me forward and hoisting me up, so that I was in mid-air front wise and he was carrying me.

"The hell?" I asked. "You're not supposed to be this strong!" I said, chuckling.

"I know. Can't a Moroi work out?" He asked. I raised a brow, and he shook his head. Then I was sucked into Lissa's head.

_**LPOV**_

I grumbled as I stomped past Dimitri, Adrian, Janine and Abe. Away from the prying eyes of the crowd. I was just walking into a clearing and I saw Christian and Rose across the quad. She was on his back, but he stumbled and the both fell down, both heads hitting each other. I winced, feeling Rose's pain.

"FUCK! SHIT! HELL-O Lissa." I heard her say. I was probing against her mind. _You okay? _I asked. _Fine. Hit my head on Chris'._ She replied back. _What!? How? _I screamed. I added a twinge of jealousy in my voice to make it seem like I wasn't watching them. _When I fell on him when he dropped me... Gotta go. His head is bleeding. _She said, then dropped off.

She crawled up to Christian and wiped the blood off of his temple, and then licked it off of her finger. I could sense her disgust. She said something and Christian chuckled, sticking her finger in his mouth, and her skin prickled as he bit her. I twisted my face in disgust. _Blood whore._ I thought. That's probably the only reason they're so buddy buddy. Then I realised Rose was stock still, after he had picked her up. I cocked my head to the side, and then realised what happened. Rose had been sucked into my head.

_**CPOV**_

I laughed as I hoisted her up into the air and we began chatting. Then all of a sudden, she had stood there, not moving and uttering a word. I put her down, shaking her and poked her face.

"Rose? Rooose? ROSE!" I yelled in her ears. She shuddered, muttering something in the lines of 'You sound like The Russian.'. I chuckled, but she just walked away, looking dejected. She then turned, and glared daggers at Lissa, who I presumed was eavesdropping on us.

"You have the nerve to call _me _a _blood whore_?" She yelled, running to Lissa, lunging at her. I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against me. She struggled then groaned.

"Yes, I do! Isn't that the only reason you picked Christian? So you could fuck him, _and _get endorphins!?" She questioned. I snarled and she just smirked. Rose's body wracked with a sob and I sat her down, her head leaning on my shoulder.

"N-n-no! I d-d-didn't p-p-pick Chris over y-y-you!" She stuttered out between sobs. "I was put with him so you wouldn't be at risk of any harm as Queen! I have a bounty over my head!" She yelled, falling to her knees and breaking down. "Most Moroi men want me as their guardian _and _blood whore. Includng most royal teenage pigs here. Christian was the only option. Plus, I'd be far away from you." She said, now hugging herself while rocking back and forth.

I guess her shouts carried over the quad because Adrian arrived and pushed Lissa into the arms of an awaiting guardian, who dragged her away. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, and ended up punching Dimitri's stomach. But it had no effect on the tall foreigner.

"MOVE!" I heard Abe bark, as he pushed through the crowd. He gathered Rose in his arms and whispered something to her in another language. She responded back in English. "Can we leave, like, _now_?" She asked. "I don't feel like I'd want to be here any longer." She muttered, glancing where Lissa was, yelling her head off in Latin. Rose shuddered, spazzed and then went limp. Lissa stopped short, then let out a cry.

"Do something! _Do Something! I CAN'T FEEL HER!" _She yelled, screaming like a child.

_**Um. SO. Yeah. DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUN. xD I switched to LPOV so I didn't have to write it ALL in Rose's POV. Decided to make a bit of suspense in the end of the first chapter. Any good? I'll be UDing The Dhampirs, OHF, TFHS and BOTD. Look forward!**_


	2. Run, Forrest, Run!

_**Chapter 2's here! Excited? I know I am! I have the story mapped out in my head! Just..not...on..FF...POO! Fail..Fail..Fail.. The POV's are gonna be short, showing how everyone reacts to Rose's sickness, then targets beck to Chrissy. Anyway, have fun reading!**_

_**RPOV**_

What happened? All I remember was seeing Christian's piercing blue eyes...wait, what? _Piercing, blue, eyes? The hell? _I thought. I looked around, realizing I was submerged in Darkness. I could hear Liss' wails, Chris and Adrian's shouts, but all I could see was the dark. My ears were ringing, my head hurt, and then I blacked out again. In the dark. _Snort. _I crack myself up sometimes.

_**APOV**_

I sighed again, as Rose's finger twitched every time I tried to reach out to her. And then she did the impossible. _She fucking snorted._ I wonder if it was Lissa had trying to brush her mind, but she'd probably make it worse. Christian and my mom were sitting next to me, both asleep uncomfortably in the hard clinic chairs. I poked Christian in the neck. I had to go and take a nap, away from here. He looked up, confused, but then nodded, and began watching Rose. I bought my mom out, and we went our separate ways. I looked out of the window of the plane. Abe had flown Rose, Janine, Christian, and I to a hospital in Cali, then to L.A. for a week and we were almost there.

_**LPOV**_

UGH! I can't believe they didn't let me fly to L.A with Rose. They claim that _I _sent Rose into Cardiac Arrest, and her heart had stopped beating. The darkness inside me was too overwhelming, and she was floating in a never ending sea of it. I was now at The Royal Court, but locket up in the dungeons, because I'm still considered insane. Bitches.

_**DPOV**_

I can't believe Roza was in Cardiac Arrest. She was biting off more than she could chew, and almost died while swallowing. Okay, that sounded stupid. But anyway, I had to sit here, and watch Princess Vasilisa pull her hair out at the thought of Christian and Rose heading to L.A without her. I sighed and shook my head. This would take it's toll on me, eventually. "HEY! What're you shaking your head at? Can't be with your _'precious Roza'_? Huh!?" She yelled. "Well the feeling is mutual. _She _put the idea of UCLA in his head. If _she _never existed, HE WOULD BE HERE WITH ME!" She muttered but then screamed at the end. I looked up startled at her outburst, and she had an evil glint to her eyes. The darkness was getting to her. And I think she knew that.

_**JPOV**_

I sighed, as I finished talking to Adrian. He decided that he'd leave if Rose didn't wake up after being there for a week. Well, it was a week, and he was leaving us, after we flew back to L.A after being in a hospital in San Antonio for a while. I tried to talk him out of it, but he said he had urgent business to deal with. I walked back to my cabin, feeling dejected.

_**One Month Later**_

_**CPOV**_

I sighed again as I left my Internet Communications Class. I was in school to become an Photographer, though I didn't really have to. Rose wanted to become a P.E Teacher. I chuckled, as I quickly ducked into the college's Clinic when I heard shouting.

"NO! I'm not uttering a word, until I either see the old man, Addi or Chrissy! NOT!A!WORD!" Rose yelled. I grinned, and quickly ran past the visitor's desk and into Rose's room. I looked up in time to find the doctor trying to sedate her. She jumped from the bed, ripping all of tubes out of her body in the process. She pinned the doctor down, then all of a sudden changed demeanor when she saw me.

"CHRISSY!" She yelled, running to me. She was dressed in the 'Run Forrest Run' T-Shirt and black ripped jeans I had the nurses put her in. She jumped into my arms, not even caring that half of the people passing by the entrance were staring and making a group.

_"Is that the Jane Doe everyone of making a scene about?"_

_"I hear she's the daughter of a Turkish mobster!"  
_

_"Really? Is it true that her brother left her here after only a few days?"  
_

Rose reacted to those accusations and was about to lunge, if I didn't grab her arms and pull her to me. Everyone gasped as I dipped my head down and whispered in her here. "Now, if you kill someone on you first day here, who d'you think Tatiana'll blame?" I pondered. She snorted, laughing and pulling away from me.

"She's such a bitch! Ah, good ol' Ta-Ti." She said, grinning. She turned to everyone who was watching and walked up to one of the older students. She scrutnised him, then smiled. I could hear a growl coming up from her throat and covered my ears.

"STOP STARING OR I'LL GOUGE YOUR EYES OUT!" She yelled so loud she might as been speaking through the loudspeaker.

Everyone dispersed right after that.

_**RPOV**_

I laughed with Christian about how everyone looked freaked out when I yelled. We were headed to the Dean's office when Baba called. I put it on speaker, wondering why he called me when no one knew I was awake.

_"Look, Janine, I don't want to talk about this now!" _Baba yelled.

_"Well, we're gonna talk about it! How could you just marry him off with her!" _She yelled at him. I heard him sigh before answering.

_"Exuse me for trying to make sure she lives wealthy.." Abe muttered._

_"I heard that. And you can be such a dickhead sometimes!" Anne **(Anne=Mom) **screamed.  
_

"Um...guys? Who did you marry Addi off with?" I asked._  
_

_"Uh...Uh...Rosemarie...you weren't supposed to hear this but..." The old man stuttered.  
_

_"HE MARRIED HER OFF WITH CHRISTIAN!" _I heard a faint voice-probably Janine, say into a phone, because a reply came back muffled. I ended the call and grabbed the nearest person. And hit them. Which was Christian. I heard one of the boys behind us snicker and I looked at them, with a raised brow._  
_

"Aw? Having couple troubles, eh? Just want you to know that you can shuffle my board any day!" He said with a wink. A barely sane Christian laughed.

"That was the stupidest hit-on compliments I've ever heard." He snorted. I grinned and hugged him, even if I was pissed, Christian always managed to cheer me up.

"C'mon Rosie. Let's go get a flight to wherever the hell your dad is and piss him off." He said with a grin.

"OH I COULD KISS YOU!" I yelled. Then he did the unthinkable. He kissed me.

_**SO! Good? Made it a bit longer than I'm used to...got to end here...SORRY!**_


	3. I Was In Cardiac Arrest

**_So, was the last chapter any good? I had to end it there because 'Ye Old Momster' was about to turn the Wi-Fi Hotspot off, since our lights are still cut off cause of the Hurricane. Well, back to Rose!_**

**_RPOV_**

The kiss was chaste and sweet but full of passion. After we broke off for air I heard a couple gasps, seeing as I only woke up about a few hours ago, and we had already kissed. And I was pretty sure my mouth formed an 'O' shape. Christian smiled at me a bit, but went into full fledged smirk. I shook my head and punched his arm lightly. He chuckled, as we headed to the Dean's office.

"Secretary _Rinaldi._" Christian drawled. I frowned, and then looked up, seeing an older version of Mia. She was around Dimitri's age. The woman grinned and chuckled.

"'Lo, Rose. My name is Adrienne. And I _told _you, Ozera, it's Secretary Zelkos." She said with a nod of her head. "I'm currently stationed here as your link to _our _world. I'm Mia's older sister." She said.

"Um...okay...?" I said. She chuckled again, and looked up at Christian, raising a brow.

"We needs to see Abe. _Right now._" He stretched the words as far as possible.

"Um. Okay?" She said, echoing my statement. She dialed a number and began speaking in Turkish. Well shit, she called the old man, Abe himself.

"Ibrahim? Rosemarie needs a flight to Baia. Yes, yes, I know she's not allowed off campus. Speaking of, did you make sure she was alright? She woke up around three hours ago." Andrea stated. I heard a surprised tone on the other end. Guess he forgot I was in Cardiac Arrest. I sighed as she continued speaking. She told me that we'd be able to fly to Baia in a few weeks, since it was close to New Years. I sighed and relayed it to Christian, who suggested we find some things for me to wear.

As we headed to the car Andrea arranged for me, I wondered how I was going to pay for this stuff.

"Oh, Adrian left an emergency card under the name of Ky Steele. It's platinum." He said. My eyes widened as I took it.

"Really? Holy hell, this is awesome! Lissa would..." I trailed off, saying my former best friend's name. I tasted like dust in my mouth, and I wished I never mentioned her. Chis frowned and gave me a hug, awkwardly wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I giggled at him and shook my head. We walked to the car and headed off.

* * *

We were going to a city called Westwood, though I wasn't really paying attention to the scenery. Christian and I had my earphones in our ears, and were currently listening to Womanizer, by Britney Spears. Christian was snickering to a picture of me in my early years, with a plate of spaghetti over Adrian's head, when he was like, 8 and I was 5. I would always be a troublemaker.

The next picture was a picture of Lissa, Andre, Rhea and Eric. My breath caught in my throat as a whimper sounded out of me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. When I woke up, I'd be with Lissa, joking about how Mason's hair caught fire once, and we didn't notice for a whole hour. I opened my eyes but found myself with Christian looking worriedly in my face.

*For the first time in a long time, I dropped all my guards and allowed myself to feel raw emotion as I sobbed into the hollow of his neck. Only days earlier, Lissa had been in the exact same position as I, and I had Christian's spot.*

"Sh, it's okay, Rosie." He said in a calming way. The driver didn't acknowledge us, but put the privacy window up. I sniffled and laughed a bit, as I noticed that. Christian smiled softly, and I put my head in his lap, yawning a bit. The driver said it would be a while before we got to Westwood, as she was also doing errands for the Dean and Secratary. I nodded, curling up and falling asleep in Chris' lap.

_**CPOV**_

I smiled as I heard Rose's breath even out. I stroked her hair softly as I thought about the few hours we just spent together. I also saddened at any mentioned of my ex, and had no wishes to reminisce. She had curled up into a ball on my lap and her eyes fluttered every few moments. She looked a bit pained, and I swear she gasped and growled in her sleep. I furrowed my brow, as she began fidgeting and spazzing. She sat up in a cold sweat, looking around like she wouldn't believe her eyes.

"Get off! Get off!" She screamed, scratching at her clothes. Her eyes looked foggy and I looked concerned as she screamed in pain. I yelled at the driver to stop at the nearest store, which was right where we were headed. A suspicious voice, Lissa's in fact, came out of her mouth.

(**Mia.** _Lissa._)

_"They say that I can't speak with Rose anymore. I'm not allowed to alert Moroi as to where she is." _Lissa said sadly.

**"Well, she _does _have a bounty over her head. You'd just sell her out." **Mia said bluntly.

_"Talk about blunt. You're supposed to console me!" _Lissa said jokingly.

**"Nope, I state cold hard facts. Also, my sister works at UCLA. You'll get mail from Rose under the name of Ky Steele. You'll respond back under the alias, Kale Steele. You're supposed to sound like siblings." **Mia said, sounding jolly.

_"Really? Oh thank god! I really need to tell her I'm sorry.." _Lissa trailed off.

**"I know. She actually set the whole thing up when she found out about the Bounty. You've got registered pictures, and everything." **Mia said.

The 'call' ended, and Rose crumpled into herself just as the driver opened the door. He looked at me like I was nuts and I just shook my head, shooing him away.

"Rose? Get up, Hathaway." I said. Rose looked around, looking at her clothes, which were ripped. I sighed, and opened my booksack, which had mens jeans, a button up and a black hoodie. I gave them to her and she began changing as soon as I closed the door again. She took her ripped red shirt off and put the hoodie on, not even bothering to put the button up on. She changed into the jeans and shoved the shirt into her back pocket.

"D'you have tennis in there too?" She asked slyly. I chuckled, and gave her the knee high converse that had just arrived at the school today. They were shipping bits and pieces of her wardrobe from Turkey, Baia, Montana and Cali.

Rose laughed and put them on, pulling the hood up on the jacket, putting a pair of sunglasses on and getting out. Now, most people's guardians would have a fit if they had to change outfits in front of their Moroi, but Rose and I are childhood friends. Our parents were-_are-_great friends. _We took baths together when we were younger_. I chuckled at the thought and then raised a brow.

"Rose? Who's the Zelkos Andrea married?" I asked. Rose kept tabs on the Zelkos, to see if Jesse had miraculously died. Never did. She put her finger on her chin, thinking, then came to a realisation.

"Ivan Zelkos." Rose said, with a triumhant grin. She quickly tugged the hoodie off and gave it to me, putting the button up on but not...buttoning it up.

"Really? Since when?" I asked. Dimitri had always told us about his old charge Ivan, but didn't tell us this.

"Remember when Dimitri left for like, a month, to go to Russia? He went to his wedding. He was his best man." Rose said. She pulled her phone out, and showed me a picture of Ivan and Adrienne kissing. I chuckled, wondering why Dimitri would take a picture of that.

We walked into the mall, turning into a store called Forever 21, and guess who _we _ran in to?

_Sydney-Fucking-Sage._

_**Good? Bad? Maybe? My lights are finally back on. (Notice, this is finished two days after I started writing it.) Four things, though! Well, the fourth is for my anime watchers...about a NEW STORY.**_

_**1- The part with asterisks (The stars (*) BTW) is from the book 'Once Bitten' of the Alexa O'Brien series. Wanted to put that out there.  
**_

_**2- I've ressurected people! xD Ivan, Moira, and Eric (Well, I mentioned them..but they're alive!)  
**_

_**3- Sydney and Rose have a bad reputation. You'll find that out in the next chapter. Three POVS of the same Flashback. Chrissy, Sydney then Rose.  
**_

_**4- ANIME LOVERS! I'm thinking of either making a Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), Kaze No Stigma, Angel Beats!, Dance In The Vampire Bund, Ouran High School Host Club or Baka and Test FF. Vote in the poll!  
**_


	4. Lilybean!

_**Turns out, there will be no flashback. Imma just have Christian say what happened. I'm already pissed because I had to REWRITE this because my computer is stupid, and decided to click Undo, and then Save. -Sigh-Sigh-Sigh- Also, any hints on what a freaking college campus is, I'd appreciate. I'm still not allowed a car, so, you can imagine. Thanks!  
**_

_**P.S, the first part may have a little crudeness in it (Trust me, you'll see it) If you don't wanna see that, skip the asterisks and go to the section after that.  
**_

**Chrissie**

I stammered a bit when I tried to recall the last time I saw Sage. Junior High, I think? Yep, that was it. I had rejected Sydney a thousand times about being her boyfriend, but only because I was dating Lissa. When Lissa warned me to apologize, and I didn't, Sydney started stalking me. Eventually she had kidnapped me, and flown me to Louisiana. _Fucking_. _Louisiana.__ I almost died, _how hot it was. I eventually got a Restraining Order against her, but I doubt it wore off, yet.

******"CHRISSIE! What're you doing here!? With _THAT SKANK! She'll ruin your reputation, y'know?_" She said. Rose raised her brow, and put a hand on her hip, as people around us watched Rose swing a manikin, by the finger, at Sydney's head. Unfortunately, she was another strong Moroi, so she stopped it a foot away from her head.

"_Shit!_ Turned out you _didn't _die in Jail. Y'know, when you KIDNAPPED AN INNOCENT WOMAN AND HAD HER RAPED!" Rose yelled. Yeah, it _was _true. She sorta kinda had Lissa kidnapped and had her raped, too. Everyone gasped, and mall security came in. Rose told the man about her jail time, and he escorted her out. But not after she shoved Rose into a set of shelves being worked on.******

"D'aw! Gah! SHIT!" Rose yelled, as she fell, face first into the shelves. They toppled on top of her, and all I heard was her screaming. I dashed over, pushing people on their faces to get closer. Rose's phone started ringing, and I swore I saw her finger and feet tapping along to the tune of _Disturbia_, by Rihanna. The phone was open, so people could hear everything.

_"Rose! Get the fuck up! If you don't, Imma just have to send you a picture of what I do in the night, eh? So go tear her ASS UP!" _I heard Adrian yell. He sounded so ghetto.. Some people gasped, but I sniggered. People were now calling 911 and stuff, so I suggested we get Rose up.

"Yeah, shut up, Adrian. Your sister's alright. Just shut the fuck up!" He was trailing on about all the girls that he could get, so I needed hm to shut up.  
"Rosie. C'mon. People think you're dead. Or should I just poke your nose again?" I asked, advancing on the broken shelves. **(A/N; I put this in, to a small dedication to my friend, who's only ticklish spot is her nose. Her. Friggin. Nose.)**

The shelves burst apart in flames as Rose appeared in the middle, covering her nose. "Noooo, Chrissie. Not there. Anywhere but there!" She yelled. I blew my finger, as a bit of my magic was still showing. I grinned and held my hands up.

"Truce. Now are we cleaning out this mall, _Ky_, or not?" I asked, with a smirk.

**Rosie**

I chuckled at Christian's remark, but then frowned a bit. Then I groaned.

"Chris_tian_." I said. "Your little show fucked up my hair and clothes." I muttered. He smiled, wandering past me, and into the main store. He came back with a shirt that said 'Strangers Have The Best Candy' and some high-waist jeans. I walked around barefoot 'till we got to a hair salon. They washed it and put it into a updo, and we got to a Men's Foot Locker. I bought a pair of Air Jordan's, got a few giggles from my shirt, and exited.

"I'm starving.." Christian and I said in unison. We laughed and headed to the food court. I got a plate of Chinese food, and Christian got a slice of pizza. I yawned, pouting.

"We have to go back soon, don't we?" I asked. He nodded reluctantly and I sighed. He scowled into his phone, muttering the word 'No' over and over again. I grabbed his phone from his hands, as he yelped in surprise. I put it on speaker, relaying the conversation until he finished it.

"No."

_Yes.  
_

"No."

_Yes.  
_

"No."

_Yes.  
_

"No! No! That's weird, Adrian! NO!" Christian yelled.

_Yeeeeees. Rose'll LOOOOVE_ it! I heard Adrian yell back.

"No."_  
_

_Yes.  
_

"No."_  
_

_Yes.  
_

"No."_  
_

_Yuh! She'll fawn ALL over you!_

"NO! Who gathers a whole bunch of people you don't know for a party? Oh wait, you do, dumbass."_  
_

_No fair! In my defense, Avery loved it.  
_

"Yeah, but you guys are, _were_, married, man. I'm not even dating Rose. And no, I'm not doing it."_  
_

_FINE! I'll make Dimitri do it. He's nice._

"He's with my aunt in Baia, _stupid_. And he's a middle aged man. No one's gonna follow him somewhere. I'd think he was a pervert.."

_G'day, man. You're such a pessimist._

"Addy knows a new word!"

Then the message tone rung. I looked at Christian with a smirk. I shook my head, dialing my brother's number.

"Go for Mazur." He said.

"You sound like _dad_!" I yelled.

"Erm. Um. I was trying to sound like him..Anyway, what d'you want?" He asked.

"Look, if you want to throw me a party, throw it at Dad's house, or Tasha's house in Baia. I'll be there at the end of the week. Happy?" I asked. I swear I could hear him grin though the phone.

"YES! Thanks Rosie!" He squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go get ready." I muttered. I hung up and handed him the phone back. I stood up and ran a hand through my hair. "Guess I have to shop for parties. Dad hosts a lot of them when in Baia. Let's go, since I'm already packing plastic." I said with a shrug. We found a Charlotte Russe, and I went around buying useless nail polishes, and accessories.

"Rosie! Come see!" Christian yelled, even if he was right next to me. I turned to see the cutest dress. _Ever_. You didn't have to wear a bra with it, and the front was a v neck design. The top was turquoise and the bottom skirt was a sky blue. Christian grinned as I scanned over the dress. I jerked it from him and squealed.

"Is that _Rosemarie Hathaway, squealing_?" I heard a snide voice say behind me. I turned to find the bitches of all bitches behind me.

"Reed."

"Rosemarie." He said. I sighed and shook my head. My brother-in-law did _not _like me. He claims Adrian stole Avery away from him. Clingy bitch.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Finishing my degree with Sydney at UCLA. Why're you here?" He said. I blubbered, and looked at Christian, with the same expression.

"Um. Nothing much. Going to Baia. Made a stop here..." I trailed off. _For the next year._ I added in my head.

"Okay...?" He said, as he turned. "If you see Sydney, tell me." He called as he walked off. When he walked out I laughed so hard, I thought I would cough my brains out.

"Oh. My. God! Did you see the look on your face?" I said. Chris looked like Satan pissed on him. He narrowed his eyes at me as I chuckled and grabbed his arm, dragging him through a few more stores until I almost died from exhaustion.

"Let's go!" I yelled, diving headfirst into the car.

"RooOooOse." Christian said, authoritatively. "WHAT?" I whined, frowning. "Nothing. Just stop doing that." He said, shaking his head. We drove back, singing to the musical stylings of Lily Allen's 'Not Fair'.

"There's just one thing, that's gettin' in the way. When we go up to bed, you're just no good, it's such a shaaaame!" I sang as I hopped out of the car. I grabbed half of the bags and Christian grabbed the rest. That's when I found out I didn't know where to go.

"C'mon, Rose." Chris said, leading me to a car. It was a _FIAT_, as I recalled. It was bright red, but had two jagged light blue lines on each side. I put the bags in the trunk, and got in the passenger seat. We drove off campus to a small house that was made out of wood, but was _so plain_.

"Chris, tomorrows Saturday, right?" I asked. He nodded and I grinned. We had some shopping to do

* * *

I smiled at Christian as I drove to the nearest Arts 'n' Crafts shop. I pulled into the parking lot and made my way in, with Cristian at my heels. Or should I say at my converse? I rolled around to the paint section and grabbed a can of blue the colour of Christian's eyes, a brown the colour of mine, paint the colour of ou hair, and a can of red and a can of black. Christian raised his brow as I shook my head.

We walked to the register, which took two trips, considering I didn't want to get qa basket. The teen raised her brow at me, contemplating wether or not I was actually the _'Famous Ky Steele'_. I ruffled my brow, as she told me something interesting.

"Y'know, The Steeles. There was this dude who went to UCLA, Trey Steele. His dad was rumoured to be a mogul, and stuff, and it was actually true! He had planes and shit coming in from _everywhere! _He literally bought up the entire store. It was _awesome!_ So, d'you know them?" She asked.

"Trey's my brother. His father, Lucas, is also _mine._ If I hear you utter a word about him again, I'll break your kneecaps in the middle of the night, and you _won't _be able to call for help." I said in a monotone. I grabbed the bags, by myself, and walked out in a proud stride. Adrian used the name Trey, because the Ivashkovs, Hathaways _and _Mazurs are also popular in the human world. Damn my father.

"Rose! _Rose!_" I heard Christian yell behind me. He came behind me with a smirk, and raised my platinum card.

"She tried to stuff it in her bra. Said she was moving it around. I singed the plastic on the strap, and out pop her fake boobs." He said, raising two silicone balls arms length away from him. I chuckled and put the paint up, trying to get to the house before dark.

I darted inside and changed into one of Christian's Breaking Benjamin shirts, which I had modified to shot my stomach and be fitting, and a pair of his boxers. I walked outside to in him with shirtless and with some dark grey sweats on. I wolf whistled as I put my hair in a bun. He laughed and cat called back.

"So, Rose, what _are _we doing?" He asked. I smiled a bit.

"We'regonnapaintthehouse!" I yelled as one word. He nodded then walked inside. He came out with my iPod and it's dock. He plugged it up and the song Abracadabra by Jesse J blasted on the speakers, and it was so uncanny that this song describes us so well.

"Let's get to work!" He yelled, cracking open the blue that looked like his eyes, and about to pour it into a tray.

"HELL NO!" I yelled. I took the can from him, dumped my hand in it, and walked over to the house.

"No you get the brown, dip your hand in it, and put it next to mine." I said, standing on a stepstool and putting a hand print above the doorway. He followed suit, and I admired our handiwork. _Pun intended_. I grabbed a paintbrush, and splattered paint on the house. That's right, we were splatter painting. We did it with many colours, and I ended up with paint _everywhere_. CHristian also. We cleaned up, as I sung along to Florence + The Machine's Shake It Out.

"And it's hard to dance, with a devil on your back, so shake him off. Ooh!" I sang, then turned as I heard a car being revved. It was some type of Honda, I guess? Someone hooted at me, as I saw Chris look out of the curtain. I pointed at myself with ruffled brows as someone poked their head out of the window.

"Were you ever planning on stopping by, Jane Doe?" A female voice said. I raised a brow as a small girl with curly hair stepped out of the car and ran at me. I squealed and picked her up.

"Lily! How're you?" Lily was my cousin. My dad has a sister named Ayla, and she had a daughter named Akay, but I called her Lily, how much she liked the flower. I heard the door open, and saw Chris leaning on the threshold. I waved him over and introduced them.

"Christian, meet my aunt Ayla, my cousin Akay, but call her Lily, and my uncle...Christoph." I said, looking for him. He rolled the window down and waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"ANd _this_ is my Moroi, Christian Ozera." I said. Ayla smiled and greeted him.

"They're all Moroi." I said, nodding to the three. I turned back to them, grinning. "D'you wanna come in? I have to shower, but you can show Chris up in cooking dinner." I said, wiggling my brows.

"I just might do that." SHe said with a smile. They all entered and I left to take a shower. I was submerged in the water, until I realised my clothes were in the living room. I called Christian off of my phone, soaking in the water.

"WHat?" He asked. I snorted at his attitude and chuckled.

"Can you bring my shorts and bra to me? And a towel, too." I said with a giggle. I still didn't know where everything was. I heard him say a reply before ending the call. A few moments later, he walked in, not even bothering to cover his eyes. His eyes narrowed and I knew I was in trouble.

"Don't freak! It's just a few bruises. No one's gonna find out, so don't hit me! I'm already sore." I grumbled. He sighed and kneeled down next to the bathtub, placing his head on my shoulder.

"I'm not going to hit you. I'm going to wash you off and send you to bed." He said lowly, with a small smile playing at his lips. He and I were always close. If I was ever hurt, he'd wash me off and send me to bed, even when he was dating Lissa. THis time, I had snuck out to the gym, and had got beat up by a couple of douches who said they could take me. _Shiiit._ I thought.

I was quickly lathered up and watered down and wrapped in a towel. He ran into my room, with me over his shoulder, so fast, I'd think he was a secret Strigoi. He dressed me and then I sat in his lap, sniffing the air, already smelling the food. He carried me into the living room and we watched TV with Lily for a while. Turns out, Gravity Falls _was _interesting.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Ayla yell. She bought the plated in, and I swear I drooled. We had rosemary chicken with macaroni, green beans and chicken nuggets, for Lily. After a few hours, they headed out.

"Stop by soon! Bye Lily, baby!" I yelled after them. Even if Lily was my cousin, she was like my daughter. Christian and I fell asleep in each other's arms after watching a few episodes of Family Fued.

**_So, any good? I have a notice about THe FOrest Holds Secrets. I may change its name, and re-write it. I'll make it a Dramionie. I like Dramionies, anyways. So, hope you look forward to it!_**


	5. Truly

_**So, Um. I'm giving you this chapter, and another 'Familes' chapter should be out soon, along wif my new Dramione. You're in for a treat, lovelies!  
**_

_**Christian**_

Rose, and her ignorant self, forced me to stay home as she went to go grocery shopping. I yawned, stretching across the couch, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to reveal a couple of my friends from class.

"Hey, Christian! Wassap!" Yelled one of my friend, Tyler. I laughed and waved him off, walking back into the living room. The crowd raided my pantry, and I was glad Rose was out shopping. I grinned as they immediately went for my Xbox and PlayStation in the game and living room.

"Chris, did you do that english paper?" Blake yelled. I sighed, shaking my head.

"It's sitting in the guest room!" I yelled back. I heard him grunt in reply as he came out with the sheet in his hand.

"Um, why does your-," He was cut off by the annoying music styling of Alexandra Stan's 'Mr. Saxobeat'. _I'll kill her_. I thought. I picked my phone up, and put it on speaker.

"Chris, is the door open?" Rose asked.

"Yup." I said simply.

"I'm outside, come help me." She stated. I groaned into the phone and she growled. All of my friends looked at the scene, not saying a word.

"You ass hat. Come help me. How many times have I kicked your ass?" She said. I chuckled, standing, and my friends following.

"You're only _trained _to kick people's asses _for _me. Do I have to tell _Gramma Tatiana_?" I asked. The queen was basically Abe's mother, so we called her that. I heard the door open, and saw Rose walk in. I raised a brow and she pouted at me. She threw her credit card at me as she walked into the kitchen, gasping.

"No! _No!_ Someone's gonna pay for _all _of the stuff you guys took from here!" She yelled, glaring at all the the boys in the room. That's when they all noticed she was in a black and red sports bra and some gym shorts, some black converse and a loose bun. Usual Rose attire. But they didn't know that.

"WAIT! Why wasn't I told she was bunking with Christian until she had a dorm? She could've stayed with me!" Tyler exclaimed. He waggled his eyebrows and grinned at Rose.

"She's staying with me indefinitely. She doesn't live on campus." I said, scowling. Rose snorted, and walked over to me, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"He sounds like Adrian. He looks like Adrian. Being hit on by my brother is _not _a good thing." She said. I laughed and picked her up, bridal style.

"Put me down!" She whined, throwing her head back and sighing. I threw her on the sectional and went outside, grabbing the rest of the bags and bringing then inside.

"Dude, you went to Fresco Market? Why?" I questioned.

"I made the basketball team. And my class wants me to host a fucking welcome back party. And we have to go to Baia the day after tomorrow. They just want the Mazur fortune." She said, leaning her head back and stretching.

"Wait, you're a Mazur?" Someone else, Trey, asked. She narrowed her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Dude, be my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Man whore." Rose said. Trey paled and I grinned.

"Rose, go take a shower." "But I don't _wanna_!" "Go." "No."

She pulled her bun out of her hair and shook her hair out. Then she grinned, hopping from one foot to the other.

"What'd you do?" I asked, raising a brow and crossing my arms. She squealed and jumped up.

"I bought a ping pong table!" She yelled, bringing in the package through the front door. "Well, actually, _Adrian_ sent it over from Baia. Oh, and you might wanna pack some black clothes. My BabaAnne died..." She trailed off, frowning. She then shrugged and walked out of the room, and came back with loads of papers.

"Christian, you're cooking food for the Funeral, and my party. The funeral's the day after tomorrow, and the party is a week after. So we'll be missing school for about a month, or so. Then we go to meet Tatiana." Then she turned to the boys, putting a hand on her hip.

"Either you guys get out, or stay for dinner, and watch me fail at making a crab cake platter." She said with a grin. She walked into her room for a few minutes, then walked out in an oversized mens shirt and some shorts. Some of the boys had left, but Blake and Trey stayed.

_**Rose**_

"Well fuck you too, Chris!" I yelled, as Christian ate almost half the crab cakes that I just pulled out of the oven. Damn his immunity of heat. I growled at him and Blake and Trey chuckled. Christian rolled his eyes and sung along with me as I sang New York State Of Mind.

"Why don't you major in Singing, you two?" Trey asked. I chuckled, and rolled my eyes.

"I _am_, actually. And when I'm not singing, I'll be a gym teacher!" I exclaimed. Christian crossed his arms and shook his head. "She's making me go with her." He added. Blake snorted, stuffing his face with noodles.

"Really! This ass can sing. Go, Chrissy, sing." I commanded him. He sighed, glaring at me. "No." He said. I pouted at him, and then sighed back.

"_Fine_. I'll sing, since he won't." I mumbled. Christian grinned and grabbed my iPod, and put on Your Song by Ellie Goulding.

_"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside.  
__I'm not one of those how can, easily hide.  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did.  
I'd buy a big house where, we both could live.  
_

_And excuse me forgetting, but these things I do,  
But I've forgotten if they're, green or blue.  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean.  
Yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen.  
_

_And you can tell everybody, this is a song.  
It may be quite simple, but, not that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.  
That I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now that you're in the world.  
_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, who knows.  
Or a girl who made potions, in a traveling show.  
I know it's not much, but, it's the best I could do.  
My gift is my song, and, this ones for you.  
_

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.  
_

_And you can tell everybody, this is a song.  
It may be quite simple, now that it's done.  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind.  
That I put down in words, how wonderful life is, now that you're in the world."  
_

I sighed, collapsing on the couch. My throat hurt, _really _bad. I felt my forehead, and it was burning. I held my head and stomach, rolling into the fetal position, yawning tiredly.

"Chrissy? You took science. What sickness include symptoms like fever, feeling tired, headache, nausea and stomachaches and a _really _dry throat?" I asked, with a mastered raised brow, even if he couldn't see it.

"Um, strep throat, I believe. Why?" He asked, kneeling next to me and looking over me.

"Um, well- _croak_." I cringed as my words turned into a croak. Christian's eyes widened, and he sighed.

"Shit, Rose. Really? It takes 2 to 5 days to get over this. C'mon, we'll take you to the clinic." He mumbled, helping me stand up, only for me to fall back down. I yawned and stretched.

"So sleepy.." I muttered, as Christian picked me up. I let my head fall forwards, my hair falling over my face. I heard Christian chuckle, and I cringed again as the cold night air hit me. We made it to the clinic, and I grumbled, as I had to lean on Trey and Chris for support, with Blake holding my torso.

"Try something, and you'll be in here until the end of the year." I growled. Christian smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Same old Eli." He said, with a grin. I recalled the first time he had called me that. I almost pummeled him, but it was still a sweet moment.

* * *

_I put my head down in defeat. I had to do a play at St. Vlads when I was 15. I had to sing Sway and fucking dance. Chris was helping me, and this was before he dated Lissa. We were in a circle of trees in the forest that I had found. Christian laughed at me, and put a hand on my shoulder._

_"It's okay, Rosie. We'll get it." He said. He took my hand, and ran me through the steps again. I cursed at I tripped, and my ankle gave out.  
_

_"I give up. We're changing this scene, fuck Lissa's instructions. We're gonna sing acoustic." I yelled. I took off the high heels I had on, and shimmied out of the dress, revealing a pair of high waisted shorts and a buckle corset. Chris raised a brow as I grabbed the acoustic guitar and began strumming the cords. Christian smiled at me, and began singing.  
_

_(Chris._**Rose.**_**Both.**)__  
_

_"Up on melancholy hill  
There's a plastic tree  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day of another dream_

Well, you can't get what you want  
But you can get me  
So let's set up and see, love  
'Cause you are my medicine  
When you're close to me  
When you're close to me."

_I began strumming and harmonizing with him, and sung the next verses._

"**So call in the submarines**  
** 'round the world we'll go**  
** Does anybody know her?**  
** If we're looking out on the day of another dream**  
_  
_**If you can't get what you want**  
** Then you come with me**

**Up on melancholy hill**  
** Sits a manatee**  
_** Just looking out for the day**_  
_** When you're close to me**_  
_** When you're close to me**_

_** When you're close to me."**_

_I smiled at him as we finished the song. It was one of the many bands that we liked. And then I groaned, realising Liss would kill the idea. Chris walked over and placed a hand on each shoulder, leaning down to whisper in my ear.  
_

_"Y'know, if I didn't know you, I'd be _so _turned on." He teased. I turned my head to retort, but I couldn't. Because I was kissing him. I gasped at first, and he did as well. But then we just got used to it. He pulled away, and I pouted._

_"It's always you who I kiss." I said with a grin. When I was in 7th grade, he had been my first kiss, and I was his. It was awkward with someone else, so we did it together. He laughed at me, shaking his head. He snagged the guitar from me, singing to himself as he strung it.  
_

_"You're never fully dressed, without a smile!" He sang. I snorted, then tripped off of a tree stump as Lissa popped up.  
_

_"What the hell are you doing!? Rehearse!" She yelled. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood. My ankle hurt, and I looked down at my foot. Were my toes supposed to go that way?  
_

_"Hell, Lissa!" Christian yelled. He looked at me and sucked in a breath. "Liss, can't you heal her?" He asked. Lissa raised a brow, shaking her head. I gasped, feeling a bit hurt.  
_

_"You deserved it for goofing around." She screamed. "Up on melancholy hill, please." She muttered. "Since your foot is messed up, I guess I'll have to take your place as lead role, and perform with Chrissy!" She said with a smirk. Christian growled, snarling a bit.  
_

_"I resign. Rose is my little sister, and if she can't be in it because of something YOU did, why would I want to perform with a stuck up bitch like you?" He yelled, shoving aside. "You 'kay, Eli?" He asked. I raised a brow, and he chuckled. "I'm making fun of your middle name, half turd. Now c'mon." He said, picking me up, bridal style, and leaving Liss looking dumbstruck. I grinned and sing out to her as we walked away.  
_

_"There ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good!" I yelled.  
_

_D'you know what was wierd, though? The next day, he and Lissa had started dating. That's when the battle began._

* * *

"Chrissy?" I asked hoarsely. Christian looked up at me, concern etched in his face. I smiled sadly at him. We were on a plane to Baia, and had about 30 minutes to land.

"What's today?" I asked. He furrowed his brow, and confirmed my suspicions. Today was the funeral. We were being driven there as soon as we were off of the plane. Glad for Baba's private jet, I stood and reached up to get my carry-on. Christian laughed at my lack of height, and reached up to get it for me. I smiled, turning and giving him a peck on the cheek. In the days since the kiss, until now, we'd been starting off a relationship. I took my shirt off, and put a blood red dress on, with some Gorillaz tennis shoes on. I swiped some red lipstick and eyeshadow on, smiling at my reflection.

"Ready?" Christian asked. I nodded and glanced out the plane. I saw the car on the landing strip, with the most peculiar group. But I smiled anyway. It was Baba, then Adrian, then my mom, Alberta, Dimitri and Tasha. Then my world came crashing down.

"What the fuck it Lissa doing here!?" I yelled. Their faces got weird, so I'm sure they heard me. Lissa was wearing a black and white striped dress, white eyeshadow, white and black high heels and light pink lip gloss. And she was wearing the clip I gave her. I had a crown of rose thorns on it, and it was holding her hair up. As we stepped out the plane, I growled.

"It's alright. Just ignore her." Chris said, walking in front of me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Lissa looked ecstatic that Chris wasn't all over me. I controlled my breathing, and walked next to Christian. My phone rand, and I picked it up, seeing Adrienne's name.

"Hey Adrienne!" I yelled happily. My brother looked at me confusedly.

"Hey, chica! Are your there? Don't freak out about Lissa, stay calm." She said. I chuckled, as I watched Mia jump out of the car, her hand open.

"I think your sister wants to talk to you." I said, handing the phone to Mia. She put it on speaker, and I laughed.

"They're dating! You owe me fifty!" She yelled into the phone.

"Nope! They're not! You owe _me _fifty!" Adrienne yelled back. I took the phone, smirking.

"We are _in fact _dating, Audri, so remember that!" I said. Mia squealed, and took the phone back. I shook my head and leaned on Christian, walking over to the group.

"Baba! Addi! Ma!" I exclaimed. I gave them hugs and ruffled Adrian's hair. I whispered in his ear.

"So, does Dimitri know yet?" I muttered. Adrian blew out a breath, shoving me playfully. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said out loud.

"You're lying. I know there's gonna be a mini Rose!" I sang to him. Everyone else just looked at my stomach.

"For the love of Venus, I'm not pregnant!" I yelled. Lissa looked disappointed. I furrowed my brow, then moved to Dimitri.

"Comrade!" I laughed. I looked up at him then pouted. "Stop. Growing. Just shrink, or something, just stop!" I whined. He grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Good to see you too, Roza." He said. I smiled and pulled out, looking at Tasha.

"Oh my god! You're either naming her Rose, or naming him Eli." I said simply. Tasha laughed and hugged me.

"I've missed you, you sly devil. How've you been?" She asked.

"Good. I made crab cakes." I said, pulling out two crab cakes in a bag especially for her. She grinned and took them from me, thanking me.

"Eli! None for me? Fine then, guess I'll just eat something else." Chris muttered. I chuckled.

"Why Eli?" Lissa all of a sudden. "You've actually kept that stupid name? It doesn't even refer to _your_ name." She said. I sighed, not wanting to explain this.

"My full name is Rosemarie Elisabetta Hathaway Mazur Ivashkov." I said, raising a brow. "Chrissy calls me Rosie, Zmeyette, Elisa, Lizzy, and Eli. Even Alberta and Dimitri call me Eli." I said simply. Lissa's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Let's go, shall we?" Christian intervened. He grabbed my waist, earning a glare from Lissa, and bought be into the car. I sighed again, running a hand through my hair.

"Watch, she'll give me hell." I muttered into his ear. And I was right. She was watching us intently, and I guess she decided to make conversation.

"So, Rosemarie, what have you been doing lately?" She asked. I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Call me Rose, Guardian Mazur or Guardian Hathaway, just NOT Rosemarie." I said simply. Lissa smirked and chuckled.

"Fine then, _Guardian Hathaway_, what have you been up to?" She asked again.

"Nothing that you'd be interested in." I said. She shrugged and began to talk to Christian.

"So, Chrissy, what have you been up to?" Lissa asked, all sickly sweet.

"It's Christian. And nothing, really. Though I'm looking forward to putting Rose in the dust with our new ping pong table." He said. I chuckled as Adrian grinned like a madman.

"_Our_?" Lissa asked disgustedly.

"Yes. _Ours_. We live together." Chris stated.

"WHAT!?" Lissa yelled so loud, the driver almost hit a light pole.

"Yes, Vasilisa. They are. Didn't you know?" Tatiana said. I'd forgotten she was here. "Speaking of Rose, what happened between the two of you?" She asked in a small voice.

"Lissa hates me because I'm dating Chrissy. The last day I was at the school, he was giving me a piggy back ride and we fell. He hit his head on a rock, and I mopped up the blood with my sleeve. Some of it got on my finger and I was all like 'Let's see what this stuff Moroi drink taste like!', and I put my finger in my mouth. It was gross, and then this one-," I said, motioning to Chris. ",licked my finger. _Vasilisa_ thought he was drinking from my finger, and called me a blood whore. I bet she doesn't believe the bounty though." I said, not picking my head up, so they didn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Oh, go to hell, you filthy Hathaway!" Lissa yelled.

"Say that one more time!" Yelled Adrian, Abe and Janine. I picked my head up a bit to see Abe and Janine hovering over Lissa, my dad's had engulfed in fire. I sniffled a bit, but managed to sit him down.

"Mom, Baba, _sit_. I have enough on her to kick her out of the race for the position of queen." I stated. Everyone turned to me, but Christian fidgeted a bit. I gave him a small hug, looking at him for confirmation. He nodded.

"Lissa was using compulsion the entire time during her and Chris' relationship." I said. I told them about the time he called me Eli, where he insulted her, and yet they started dating. Lissa denied it all, but then she made a fool of herself.

"Dude, that's the only reason I went into Cardiac Arrest! The darkness was too much, and I could never breathe! My heart stopped when _you _SNAPPED!" I screeched at her.

"Christian, tell them it's not true!" Lissa said, looking directly at Christian. I felt the familiar pull of magic when she did compulsion, and screamed. "Someone check her pulse!". Alberta put her finger to Lissa's neck quickly.

"Feels like 120 beats per minute. Wait, it's slowing down.." She said. Christian's eyes got glassy as he began rambling.

"Rosemarie is lying. I love Liss. She is my one and everything. I love her dearly-," Then he realised he was under magic. "WHAT THE HELL, LISSA!?" He screamed. He threw open the door and jumped out. Luckily we were at a red light. I glared at Lissa and jumped out after Christian. I looked around, realising we landed during nighttime. I pulled my stake out of my purse and followed Christian.

"Christian? Chris?" I asked lowly. I didn't trust myself. If I tried to yell for him, I'd start crying.

"Chrissy, c'mon. Y'know it's me." I said simply. I smiled as I heard his voice.

"How do I know it's not Lissa forcing you to say this?" He asked. I looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Because I know for a fact that when I woke up from cardiac arrest, the first thing I said was 'Were the hell is Christian?'. Ask Adrienne _and _Alberta." I said, dialing Adrienne's number, and putting it on speaker.

"Wassap, Eli?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"What were the first words I said when I woke up?" I asked her. She shuffled around a bit and then answered.

"According to the nurse, you said 'Where the hell is Christian?'." She stated. I smiled and thanked her, hanging up. I gasped as I heard some rustling, then looked down to see Christian's arms wrap around my waist. I picked up his hand and took off ring. Well, I gave it to him. It was the same one Stefan and Damon wore in The Vampire Diaries. I did it to piss him off, but he actually began wearing it. I put it on my finger, and wiggled my hand around.

"C'mon, I think I hear your comrade." He muttered, before Dimitri re-appeared.

_**Dimka**_

I sighed, as I went to look for Rose. I'd heard her calling out Christian's name, but she obviously didn't know where he was. I heard voices, and stepped into a clearing, to find Rose and Christian. She was wiggling her hand around, and I saw two rings glinting on her finger.

"_But I don't wanna_." She whined, turning, and pouting at Christian. Assuming he rolled his eyes, a chuckled.

"Let's go, you guys. We have a funeral to get to." I said a bit to...happy?

"Fine, let's go!" She yelled enthusiastically, throwing her hands in the air. I grabbed her hand with the rings on it and looked at it. It was her left hand, and she had a blue ring with a C in the middle on her index finger, and a black ring with two black bands and a black diamond on her ring finger. I raised a brow, and Rose laughed.

"Who?" "Christian." "What!?" "Yup." "When?" "_Yesterday_." She said, pulling her hand from mine. She walked past, and Christian followed, with a grin.

"It's not an engagement ring, boob. It's a ring she picked out and I bought to make boys at school think she's married." He stated, holding up his left hand and showing me a black engagement ring on _his _finger. I sighed and shook my head, walking after Ozera.

"Oh thank god!" Tasha yelled when we got back. "They wouldn't let me come find you!" She said, jumping up and hugging Christian. Rose was already crushed in a hug by Janine, Adrian and Abe. Even Alberta was talking to Rose and Christian. Lissa stood off to one side. I walked over to her, raising a brow.

"You could apologize." I stated, and she just pouted.

"I know. But she didn't have to threaten me with the queen thing. I panicked." She said, blinking back tears. I sighed and patted her head, and gave her a hug. She sobbed and hugged me back, awkwardly crying into my shirt. I heard footsteps and turned my head, seeing Rose walk over. She had her shoes in one hand, and had changed into jeans and a shirt that read _Come At Me Bro_. She pushed my away, and gave Lissa a hug. Lissa looked up, and looked like she was a kid in a candy store, how hard she was smiling. I smiled and walked over to Tasha, wrapping an arm around her.

"It's so cute!" She squealed, rocking from foot to foot. I laughed and nodded.

"Truly." I stated, watching them.

_**Boom muddafuckas! (Exuse my french.) This is almost 4,300 words! YAY! I think this is my longest chapter yet, out of ANY of my stories. Congrats to me! The Dramione will be called 'That Stupid Four Letter Word'. I'll give you a preview to the first chapter in the next 'Families' update.**_


	6. Meetings and Reconciliations

_**I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THIS! But the chapter needed to be updated, and I finished, so..  
**_

_**DON'T HATE ME!**_

_**Lissa**_

I sighed again, and I collapsed on the plush sofa Tasha owned. We had missed the funeral, and Rose had actually yelled 'Three Cheers!' in front of her dad. She also added that her grandmother hated her because she was the product of a 'lowly dhampir'. Her words, not mine. It was now a week after we were there, and Adrian decided he would spring his party up on Rose by surprise. I looked up, seeing Rose run into the living room with Dimitri's dog Felix right behind her. It was a pit bull, and he was black and white.

"C'mere Lix!" Tasha called, chasing after the two. I chuckled and stood.

"Pregnant woman! Sit down. I got it." I said, watching Tasha's worry melt into relief. I shook my head, following Felix and Rose to the backyard.

"No! Damned dog! Away!" She screeched, running. The famous Rose Hathaway, afraid of a Pit. I shook my head, videotaping it for about two minutes. She'd always yell shit, or hell when he got too close. I put the phone down, and ran behind Felix, grabbing his tail. He growled, but then saw it was me. He yipped and jumped on me. He licked my face and I smiled. Rose pouted, crossing her arms. Dimitri and Christian ran outside, looks of concern on their faces.

"What happened!?" Christian yelled, pointing a flaming finger around. Rose snorted and pushed him into the house, saying something in, Russian? Maybe. Could be Turkish. But whatever she said, it made him pout. Then laugh. Dimitri shook his head, looking over at the dog and I.

"So everything's fine? Did he kill anyone?" He asked sarcastically. I giggled and nodded. He nodded back, walking inside. Christian and Rose were now spazzing at each other, looking like they were about to kill each other. I heard my name a few times, though.

"Woah, woah, shut up!" I yelled. Rose turned and growled, jerking at me. "Just, eugh!" She snapped, storming inside. Christian groaned, following her and calling her name. I chuckled a bit. Trouble in paradise? I stood, grabbing Felix's collar and tugging him inside, putting him inside his cage. I locked it and turned to find Adrian and Viktoria under the stairs. I softly began walking them one by one, then poked my head in between the two.

"If you don't want Dimitri to find out, make out somewhere else!" I hissed, joking. I bopped them on the head and chuckled, walking upstairs again. I was laughing a lot lately. My stomach stirred and I sucked in a breath, patting my stomach. It calmed down and I nodded, walking into the guest room. I heard bashing and screaming in Christian and Rose's room. I just really hope they made up.

_**Rose**_

(Start-Russian)

"What happened!?" Christian yelled, pointing a flaming finger around. I snorted and pushed him into the house, smiling. "I can protect myself, _P__yro_." I stated. He pouted, but then laughed.

"At least I didn't make a career for myself, then get scared by a dog!" He countered. I stuck my tongue out, and looked at my watch, gasping. "I gotta go!" I yelled. Christian frowned, grabbing my wrist. I tugged, but he kept it in a vice.

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" He questioned. I sighed. I wasn't allowed to tell him. I sighed, looking at him with an exasperated look. He sighed, letting go. I was about to walk away when he said something.

"You're getting more like Lissa everyday."

"What the hell? More like Lissa? This is the _only _secret I've kept from you. You two were dating, and I still confided in you! So don't bitch!" I yelled. I pointed at me, walking over.

"That! Mood swings, freaking out! Lissa!" He yelled back. I pushed him and stalked upstairs. Lissa said something and I growled at her exclaiming something. I headed inside upstairs and I could hear him groaning and whining behind me.

"Rose! Wait, Rose!" He yelled. I ignored him and went to get dressed. I threw on a loose t-shirt and a pair of shorts, grabbing my gym bag and about to walk out when he stormed in.

"MOVE!" I screamed, close to punching him in the face. He stood there, setting his jaw, like he was intimidating or something. I sighed, punching the wall next to his face instead. Would've been funny if he pissed himself.

"Where are you going? Either you kill me now or tell me where you're going." He said in a steely tone. I shrugged and walked over to him, and I right hooked him in the face. If I didn't leave now, Kimbra would get worried, then Abe would get worried. Then that would lead to trouble. Plus I _still_ had to interrogate Abe. I pushed Chris into the wall, but of course, it didn't deter him. I dodged a punch, and ran out of the door, down the stairs. But he grabbed me from behind and began to lug me upstairs. I kicked him in the shin and jumped down, pushing him down the stairs. I jumped over the railing, effectively twisting my ankle in the process. I ran out the door with Dimitri coming out of his room, shell-shocked.

(End-Russian)

I made it out of the door, before falling to the ground. I could _not _walk on this leg, no matter how I tried. I peered up through my curtain of hair, seeing Christian throw open the door and begin stomping towards me. I shot up, limping and running to the bus stop before he caught up to me. I groaned, as we boarded and he sat on the side with the aisle, as he glared hard at me.

"So, where we going?" "None of your business, Fire Crotch." I muttered, throwing my gym bag on the ground, yelping when it landed on my ankle. After a couple of minutes, we made it to the gym. I limped off the bus, only to be picked up by Christian as he walked me in. I sighed, muttering under my breath. _Baba's gonna kill me._ I thought, shaking my head. I directed him to one of the private rooms and we entered the shooting range, which made him stop.

"Here we go..." "WHAT!? Why do you need guns!? What!?" Chris repeated like five times. I wrestled my way down before placing a calm hand on his chest. After a few breaths, he calmed down. "Now can you tell me what's going on, Rosie?" He asked with complete desperation in his eyes. I smiled a little, nodding.

"Since Baba is scared I'll die by gunshot, he wants me to train with a weapons expert. Kimbra, the girl about to walk in, who is now eavesdropping, is said expert. We knew you would freak out, so we decided not to tell you unless I got hurt." I explained, as Kimbra walked in with a sheepish face. She introduced herself and grinned, putting her hands on her hips. She looked like Tasha without the scar, blue eyes and long hair. **(I have a picture of Said Tasha look-a-like on my profile where I keep the pictures of the characters.) **

"So, is this your beau? Hoş!" Kimbra yelled in Turkish, before high-fiving me, then directed Christian to the earmuffs so his ears wouldn't start bleeding. For the rest of the morning, we shot guns together.

A few hours later, a felt a pain in my side, and dropped the gun in the middle of a shot, falling to the ground in pain. It hurt like hell. Kim and Chris were at my side in a flash, but even I had no idea what was going on. Then it kicked me in the side. Literally. I had totally forgotten what had happened before we left St. Vlad's. I stood, shaking my head, and pushing Christian away, clutching my side. "Lissa's in trouble. GO!" I yelled at Christian, before he dashed off, knowing I could fend for myself. Kimbra drove me to the house, surprisingly without instructions, Lissa already waiting in the front door for me, gripping the exact side of her body as I was. Our hands flew up as bile rushed up my throat. We rushed pass everyone to the bathroom, sharing the toilet like we did at school after one of Jesse's parties.

Our heads her laying on the toilet's cool surface, as we started giggling. Christian and Dimitri rushed in, Adrian hot on their heels. I grinned, waving them away. I stood, helping Liss up as she held her stomach. She smiled lightly, giving me a message in her mind.

_I think we should tell them. They'll understand, won't they? _I could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Of course they will, Liss."

**SO!? What's wrong with Lissa and Rose? Why have Adrian and Vika made themselves discreet? How does Kimbra know where Dimitri and Tasha live? All this and more, answered AFTER THE BREAK!**

**ALso! I'm putting Violet Eyes' (New story name) Prologue up tonight (Well, typing it up), so, be ready!**

**Translations:**

Hoş~Turkish~Means 'Nice!'


End file.
